How To Be A Teenager and An Amazonian
by III.XV-Deemy
Summary: Lost and Forgotten. Born Again. A New Life. And New Dreams. WallyxOc
1. Chapter 1

How To Be A Teenager and An Amazonian

Hi, I'm back! Don't think anyone really missed me but that's where my imagination comes in. This story is about my OC Wonder Boy and how I think his life would be on the Yj team. I have no beta so there might be some grammatical errors but stick with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yj, Themiscyra, Wonder Woman nor the Team.

Chapter 1

A New Beginning

Groan, 'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die a virgin. I'm gonna die an uncool nerdy virgin and my brother is gonna get my room'. All this ran through my head as I drifted along my death bed, that's right drifted. I was stranded out at sea, I don't even remember how I got here, all I can conjure up are baffling memories of pleading, gun shots and a great splash and nothing. Just blank, I couldn't tell if this was a good thing or bad but hell I couldn't tell you what my name was if I wanted to but I could tell you I was going to die.

BUMP!

It stopped. I wasn't moving anymore and I couldn't hear that damn bird squawking mockingly at my pitiful state but I didn't care, I just couldn't care anymore. Even the distant sound of footsteps couldn't get a rise out of me, neither the shocked gasp or the quiet mumbling. As far I could tell, I was already dead to the world so there was really no point in dreaming... I gave up on those but then -cue stiffening and mega blurriness- 'God, when I was the last time I opened my eyes?' And then the warmest sensation I've ever felt during my most pitiful life ever. "Who... Wha?" Gosh, talking is painful!

"Hush my child, conserve your strength and rest". Holy cow! Who was this person? An angel? Or-or... "Mum?". I rasped. I couldn't help myself, the word was out my mouth before I had any time process it. I was so tired and she was so warm, I blinked when I felt stiffen then relaxed and kept moving on. "Yes, now rest my child... My prince". Then it all went dark.

[3 Days Later]

I shifted, groaned and mumbled disgusting threats but that damn sun would not move! I felt like shit and I just wanted to rest after my near death experience, wait - near death experience? I immediately bolted upright and then right after clutched my chest, for some reason it really hurt. I looked around the room but I didn't recognize anything.. "Is this my room? Where am I?... Better question, who am I?. And with that I started to hyperventilate, recalling all I could remember which was nothing...

" Be still". I immediately felt myself relaxing at the angel-like voice and the hand running smooth circles on my back. I unconsciously leaned back into the touch and again the word left my mouth without my consent but it felt right "Mom?" If possible I felt her relaxed behind me too, like I said something right. I rested my head in her lap and got my first good look at her and wow! She was as beautiful as she sounded. Full lips, long eyelashes, really really pretty blue eyes and long raven hair. 'Do I look like that? I sure hope so'.

"Mom, who am I? Where am I... I can't remember anything.. ". I rattled on

" Shh, you are my child and you are home. You had an unfortunate accident but you are safe now". Safe.. And with that I closed my eyes and relaxed in her embrace. I was safe..

[Years of Virgirous Training]

I was excited, scratch that I was delirious! After four years I was finally allowed to visit Man's World like my older sister Diana! I stood at the entrance of the palace with my mother and Artemis beside me waiting for her arrival. I stood dressed in the American colors as recommended by Mom and Amazon gear aka my lasso/rope and my uh costume? (A/N I really liked Cassie's Yj appearance so he's wearing that with the American colors. Only difference is the shirt is now blue).

"Are you ready my boy? ". I looked up to meet my Moms' clear blue eyes and frowned slightly. I was a little on the short side with blonde hair laying limply in my eyes no matter how many times I brush it aside and my Mom wouldn't let me cut it saying I reminded her of our Aunt. Eventually it got a little long any I had to the back in a low ponytail. God I hate my hair. I brushed the irritating thing out my sky blue eyes and peered up at her again after looking around. I loved my eyes."Heck yeah". I could hear Artemis behind me laughing away while my Mom shook her head with a fond smile.

Just then there was a sound passing us by overhead and I couldn't keep still when I looked up to see my sister in her Invisible Jet pulling in for a landing. I wasted no time and immediately rushed forward. 'Today's the Day!'


	2. Chapter 2

How To Be A Teenager and An Amazonian

Here's Chapter 2! I wasn't really going to upload the second chapter yet but my friend said it was really good so I decided to upload the second!

Disclaimer : Same thing from Chapter 1, nothing's change. Read and enjoy

Chapter 2

"Guess they're right about you 3. You're not ready".

I stilled immediately in front the door, I didn't wanna go in there now! What was I suppose to say now? My breath hitched when the door was violently slammed open and this redhead nearly toppled me. I quickly sidestepped out of his warpath to which he threw a scowl at me and continued along. 'Okay then...'. I slightly relaxed when I felt Diana's hand on my shoulder and started my trek into "Awkward Tension Exhibit A".

"There will be other missions when you're ready".

"But for now, stay put". Awkward...

I didn't know what to do, shit! How was one supposed to introduce themselves when - when, this happened. "Glad you didn't bring you know who?". I looked up slightly, 'Who?'. Was there someone else coming? "Indeed".

"Wonder Woman, we're needed for a League mission. We're going to need you on the front". I looked off to my side when she nodded her head in understanding. The traitor! I couldn't do this alone, back on Themiscyra I never had to go through this. They all just pretty much ignored me when they saw me. I was pretty much unsociable. 'Maybe I should of waited a few more decades til I visited Man's World'. What am I saying?

"I have to go, try to have fun okay?". I looked up painfully slow to meet her eyes and nodded like a kid on their first day of school. She smiled and gave me a peck on the forehead before leaving with the other adults. The blush I sported was mighty darn impressive.

Then it started...

"When we're ready? How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like-"

"Like sidekicks?". I pointed out helpfully and maybe that wasn't a great such a good ice breaker if the scathing glare I received from the redhead means anything. I quickly looked away. 'Today's not The Day'.

"My mentor, my King, I thought he trusted me". I felt bad for them, I really did but I just didn't know what to say. I could only offer him a small tiny smile but it must of done something since he relaxed slightly and smiled back. 'Score!'. Now if only that could work on the redhead but he was still furious and practically spitting fire in his rampage. "Trust?! They don't even trust us with the basics!". His hands were going crazy at this point and it was kinda cute but he was an idiot.. "They've got a secret HQ in space!".

"What else aren't they telling us?". There goes my effort. My albeit pitiful but still worked effort, he really was an idiot. I can't relate to them but it never helps to just dwell on it. I looked to the quiet one during this ordeal hoping he'll snap them out of it, he looked capable of it but alas my hopes were misplaced. "I have a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?". I was speechless, I mean he couldn't be serious right? 'The idiots!'. Some part of me couldn't help but notice the silence afterwards, I looked up to find two shocked faces and another glare from the redhead.

I snapped.

"What?". I bit out. Seriously, what now?

"Maybe you should keep your thoughts to yourself". The redhead bit back. I said that out loud? Oh... I opened my mouth to apologize- "This has nothing to do with you so but out" -and immediately snapped it back shut. Ass!

"Why don't you just stop acting like an idiot and get over it". I snapped back and It. Felt. Good. If anything he just glared harder, I scoffed. "As if your wet kitty look phases me. So stop acting like an idiot -even if impossible- and move on". Whoa, where'd that come from? Before the redhead could retort the nice one quickly intervened and changed the subject.

"What is project Cadmus?". That seemed to snap the short one out of it. "Don't know, but I can find out". He answered with a grin and immediately rushed to the computer.

"Access denied".

"Heh. Want to bet?". I was seriously amazed. "How cool! On Themiscyra we have nothing like this. You're amazing!". I blurted out. Maybe I should seriously stop that, but the really smart boy just shot me a smug grin and a wink. I instantly smiled back 'Score! Score!'.

"Access Granted".

"All lab here in D. 's all there is, but if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate".

"Solve their case before they do. It would be poetic justice". I may not have any input but I was relieved they stopped talking about 'The Betrayal'.

"Hey". He laughed "They're all about justice".

"But they said stay put". I nibbled on my lip, should I say something? "For the blotting out the sun mission, not this".

"We should go, I mean if you'll have me. Heh". I scratched the back of my head nervously. "Course!". He laughed and slung his arm around my shoulder, maybe they weren't so bad, well maybe not all of them "I'm Robin by the way". I nodded my and smiled back "Max".

"Aqua-lad but you may call me Kaldur. It is what my friends call me". This socializing thing wasn't half bad! The redhead immediately stepped in.

" you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm going". He asked stepping in between Robin and I, grinning wildly. Robin shot me a sympathetic look and I just smiled back. Maybe this was how it was suppose to be.

"Just like that we're a team on a mission?". Team? He counted me in! Giddy giddy giddy~

"We didn't come here for a play date".

And that's the end of chapter 2. Please leave a review in the review jar! No seriously review, I'd like to know how I'm doing.

Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 and still no reviews, that's bloody frustrating -_-

But! For those who are reading, here's chapter 3 (And Review!)

Chapter 3

"Help!". I looked up to find two scientists waving their hands frantically in distress to the few firemen below."Get us down!". The other one called out.

"Stay put. We will get you down". The fireman called back to the distressing after he said this a huge explosion rang out sending the scientist screaming through the window, before a yellow and red blur streaked past and raced up the building catching the screaming men and hauling them unto the roof. Right after his foot lost traction against the wall and he went fumbling down barely latching unto the window-sill before he went splat.

"It's what's his name-Flash boy!". The fireman shouted in admiration. He pointed at the teen dangling helplessly out the window. "It's Kid Flash! Why is that so hard?". Wally grumbled.

"Do you need a hand?". I asked floating beside Wally.I out stretched my hand and hauled him through the window. "Must he always run ahead?". Aqua-lad asked.

"Only when there's someone to impress". Robin shrugged.

"We need a -Robin?". Aqua-lad couldn't help but look around stupidly, he was just here! "Ha ha ha!". Aqua-lad blinked and looked up to see the Boy Wonder swinging into the building.

"What exactly are we searching for?". I asked lifting the bookcase aside to search for the whatever we're looking for. "Appreciate the help". I looked back to find Aqua-lad frowning at Robin. 'Ah hell'.

"You handled , we're here to justice, remember?". Robin replied off-handedly. I couldn't help but sigh as I watched Aqua-lad stalk away. I quickly followed after 'He was the nicest to me'. "Aqua-lad?". I paused when he looked at me, "Sorry I-"

"It is fine". He cut me off a smile and couldn't help the little smile that wormed it's way to my face. He was so easy to talk to! I furrowed my brows at the red tint on his face. 'Is it hot in here?'. "Kaldur, are you o-".

Ding

I immediately whipped out my lasso, it illuminating the dark corridor with it's blue hue. (A/N Lasso of Peace, made from Aphrodite's hair and Maxs' birthday gift. Able to calm a raging God, illusion casting/dispelling, unbreakable etc) I blinked seeing a brief glimpse of a horned figure before the elevator doors closed. "Did you see that?".

"I did". He said as Kid Flash and Robin ran into the corridor. "There was something in the-".

"Elevators should be lock down". Kid Flash interrupted. After that Robin ran forward with his Holo com on display. "This is wrong". He said typing a few things "Thought is a high-speed express doesn't belong in a two-story building". He explained. 'Odd, how could something built with the building not belong? Ugh, man's world is confusing'.

"Neither does what we saw". He said gesturing towards me before stepping forward and prying the doors open "Ugh!". I frowned when Kaldur stepped back in shock. I watched as Robin shot a line and dives inside. I instinctively took both Kaldurs' and Kid Flash hand, ignoring the flushed look from Aqua-lad and the surprised look from the latter. I didn't really like Kid Flash but he was my teammate, right? I flied in and easily lowered them towards Robin who was lounging on a ledge typing into his Holo com. "Bypassing ! Go!". He said just after I set both boys on the ledge. Aqua-lad immediately pried open the doors allowing everyone to enter. "Welcome to Project Cadmus". We walked in looking around. 'Huge!'.

I tensed hearing something coming a distance away. 'Footsteps?'. I saw out of the corner my eye Kid Flash strapping on his goggles. 'Kid! Wait!". But Kid Flash was already racing off and the footsteps were getting closer. I cringed as I watched Kid Flash tripped and nearly be squashed by the herd of giant beasts. I stared wide eyed at the beasts. "Great Hera...".

"No". Aqua-lad started with a dry tone. "Nothing going on here".

(Scene Break)

"Okay. I'm officially whelmed". Robin said scanning the aisle of contained creatures. I watched them in their pods, just floating there. "Creepy".

"This is how they hid this massive underground facility From the real Cadmus isn't on the grid". Kid Flash explained. "It generates its own power with these be what they're bred for". I looked at the creatures recalling a memory of my mother mentioning something about Cadmus.

"The Cadmus of Myth..."

"Of the name is a clue". Aqua-lad said shooting me a smile. I instantly smiled back 'So cool!'. "The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragons' teeth into the earth". He finished. We all looked over to Robin as he connected his Holo com to a nearby computer system.

"And this Cadmus creates new life, 's find out why". As he said this he pulled up a few screens of the creatures currently surrounding us. "They call them genomorphs.Whoa! Look at the stats on these things-superstrength, Telepathy, razor are living weapons!".

"They're engineering an army, but for who?".

"Maybe we should stay focus on the task at hand? Afterwards we seek answers". I asked looking to Kaldur for confirmation. I got a nod for my troubles.

" 's something else". Robin said pulling up another file. I peered over his shoulder praising Zeus once again that I'm only the second shortest here. "Project Kr. Ugh! The file's triple-encrypted. I can't-"

"Don't move!". We all snapped our attention towards the sound of the command. I immediately tensed waiting for the man to strike. "Wait. Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash and blonde boy version of Wonder Woman?". I frowned at him.

"It's Wonder Boy". I answered back tersely.

"I know you. Guardian, a hero". Aqua-lad said stepping forward. He's a hero?

" I do my best". He said practically puffing out his chest. The nerve of this man! What was he doing here then? Is Diana shady? No! My sister would never but perhaps... I peered at Aqua-lad curiously. He caught me staring and I immediately looked away missing the flushed look he's currently sporting. "Then what are you doing here?". I heard Kid Flash ask.

"I'm chief of security". He said it like that solves everything. It didn't... "You're trespassing, but we can call the Justice League, figure this out". Immediately I clenched my fist "Is he saying my sister is a part of this? This...this... this piece of crap!**(1)**.

"My sister would rather be Ares' lackey". I snapped out vehemently. He had it coming!

"You think The League's gonna approve of you breeding weapons?". Kid Flash asked. That one did something. He immediately stiffened but what came out of mouth next just baffled me.

"Weapons? What are you-what have I-ugh". What was he doing? He was babbling and I couldn't make harpie out of it. I watched as he gripped his head in pain, then he stopped. He suddenly looked up blankly. "Take them down hard! No mercy!". He shouted and instantly charged us. I whipped out my lasso as Robin drop a few smoke pellets and disappeared afterwards. 'The coward'. I flew up and lassoed one of the creatures before lifting it and slamming it down full force into the others creating a small crater and laying them out. Afterwards I barreled into another, grab it's tail and swing it into the others. 'Exhilarating!'.

I tensed when I felt a hand on my shoulder and immediately whipped around aiming a punch only to stop a mere inches from Aqua-lad's face. "Aqua-lad?". I lowered my fist and frowned at him 'I could of seriously laid him out!'.

"I apologize but, ". He points down the corridor at our MIA teammates. "We must keep moving". He finished, emphasizing his point by dragging me along with him. We ran around the corner to see our teammates bickering inside the elevator. I looked over my shoulder seeing the creatures in hot pursuit, needing no more prompting I grabbed Kaldurs' hand flew the rest of the way and into the elevator.

Robin reacted instantly and picked the floor level shutting off our view of rampaging creatures. "We're heading down?". I heard Kaldur asked. 'Down? Were we not escaping?'

"Dude, out is up". KF said pointing skywards.

"Excuse me? Project Kr is on sub level 52". I frowned.

"You risk our lives for your curiosity?". I growled.

"This is out of control. Perhaps-perhaps we should contact The League".

Tense...

Silence.

Ding

The elevators door opened and Robin immediately dashed out. "Oi!". I flew out after him.

"We are already here". Kid Flash pointed out before following after us. Kaldur could only sigh and ran out behind us.

"Which way?".

"Yeah. Bizarre-looking hallway one Or bizarre-looking hallway two?".

"Halt!". I looked to my left to see the horned figure from before levitating two barrels at us. We quickly scrambled away with Kid Flash taking the lead. I flew around the corner to the door barely held open by a barrel wedge inside "Hurry!". Kid Flash shouted out at us, I flew inside before turning around to see Kaldur kick the barrel outside ceiling the door. Robin immediately typed something into his Holo map.

"I disabled the door. We're safe". He breathed out

"We're trapped". Kaldur corrected.

"This is poor battle strategy!". I bit out. Trapped in the enemies base, Artemis would be furious! "Uh, guys?". I looked back to find Kid Flash staring dazedly at something.

"You may want to see this". He said flickering on a set of lights illuminating the room and giving us a full view of a kid in a pod... With a S on his chest... "Holy Zeus..."

"Big "k," little "r," the atomic symbol for krypton. Clone?". Kid Flash asked shooting a look at Robin. I stared at the boy in the pod, how could they do this? They cloned Superman? How could they draw blood from the strongest man on Earth- I gasped... 'Is Themiscyra safe?'.

"Robin, hack". Ordered Kaldur. Immediately Robin came to and set to work "

"Oh. Right, right". He pulled up a screen and instantly begins telling us the situation."Weapon designation Superboy, a clone force-grown In16 weeks?". What sort of sorcery is this? This is madness! "From DNA acquired from Superman".

"Stolen from Superman". Aqua-lad corrected again.

"No way the big guy knows about this".

"That doesn't sound very reassuring".

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun Radiation 24/7". I looked to Robin as he continued.

"And these creatures?". Asked Aqua-lad.

"Genomorph gnomes, telepathic, force-feeding him an education". Robin explained. Man did this without sorcery?

"And we can guess what else". Kid Flash said. I looked over his way to hear what he was gonna say. "They're making a slave out of, well, Superman's son". He finished.

I blinked.

Twice

"Son?". I asked.

"Yeah well, what else?". He answered back. I turned away from him to peer at Kaldur "What now?".

"Now we contact the League". Kaldur answered. I nodded. 'Diana would know what to do'. I watched as Kaldur pressed the 'A' on his belt then frown almost immediately.

"No signal". Robin said frowning.

"We're in too deep literally".

[Scene Break]

"This is wrong".

"We can't leave him like this".

"It is.. It is what any other Amazon would do".

"Do it. Set him free".

Robin nodded and immediately the hiss of the air from the pod filled the silent room...

Superboy pounced.

We all panicked.

Superboy rained punch after punch on Kaldur before Kid Flash and Robin grabbed a hold on his arms. "Whoa! Hang on, Supey". Kid Flash grunted.

"We're on your side!". Robin shouted.

Superboy merely grunted and threw Kid Flash through a glass case immediately knocking him out. "I don't want to do this!". Cried Robin as he exploded two gas pellets on Superboy and flipped aside. He quickly fired a taser as Superboy was distracted but only managed to snap him out of his daze. Superboy grabbed the wires and pulled it, catching Robin and slamming him into the floor. Instantly his boot came down on Robin's torso crushing him.

"Robin!" Moving instinctively, I lassoed Superboy and threw him on the far side of the room not caring about the gaping hole in the wall. "Are you alright?". All I got was a pained wheeze and Robin passing out. I looked up enraged spotting Superboy taking down Kaldur. "Enough!" I charged him, dodging his punch easily and got behind him. I kicked the back of his leg making it buckle and him fall to his knees. I struck immediately, bringing my foot up to knee him but he grabbed it last minute and using my momentum, threw me up in the air. I quickly lassoed him as my feet touch the roof. I hauled him up and smacked him back down but pulled hard before he hit the ground. I spun the lasso around before kicking him across the room.

CRASH!

I watched as he got up and charged me. I tanked all his blows with my gauntlets (A/N Made out of Gaea's golden girdle) and watched as he stared down at his bruised and battered knuckles. He stared at in confusion but I couldn't let up, that's when I struck. I attacked him with a volley of punches and kicks completely winding him. He struck out wildly and caught my foot before glaring viciously. I wasted no time in retaliating and planted both my hands on the floor and kicked him in the shin making he stars but he kicked out randomly and landed one my shoulder sending me skidding into the wall. "Oomph!".

Immediately he was on me and threw a punch to my face but I only barely managed to move my head away from the blow. I looked up to his bruised face and saw the vicious smirk he was sporting. Then I felt an excruciating pain all over my body before went black.

The bastard electrocuted me...

Well that's all folks! I hope you like

Plz review and I'll MAYBE share me cookies. Pweaaassee? :3

Ja n- Oi! Wally get your hands out of my boxer drawer!

Robin: Um, just review and wish Wally good luck *Dodges Desk* Bye!


End file.
